


Forgotten Memories

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: You're the daughter of Faustus Blackwood,You were sent to London when you were younger and basically lived your whole life there. After almost 14 years you return to the town of Greendale, and ironically becoming friends with Sabrina. Not knowing that there is more history between you and the Spellmans than it seems.Reader-insert story that takes place during the show's storyline.





	1. Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I published on my own, without my usual writing partner who I own this acc with, hope you will enjoy!
> 
> The intro is a bit slow, but we are getting to the canon storyline! I promise ;)

" _ Go to Greendale. _ " 

 

Your eyes snap open and you sit up straight in your bed. You look around to see if anyone was near you, but there is no one. You were sure the whisper was real and not just a dream. You lie back down in your bed and stare at the ceiling, somehow the voice sounded familiar. Before you can continue that thought however, you quickly fall back to sleep again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

For the biggest part of your life, you have lived in London. You absolutely adore the lively city, even though it's filled with mortals. But mortals seemed interesting to you. The way they lived their lives, and how they did not seem to notice how fast life would pass them by. But unknown to them, mixed among these mortals were also witches and warlocks. 

  
The London Academy was a great school, but it was starting to get rather dull. Being top of the class for 3 years straight. You were way ahead of your classmates and even the advanced assignments you were given, were as simple as ABC. 

  
So after many arguments and debates with your father, he finally agreed to let you go to the Academy in Greendale, hoping to expand your horizon. You immediately start packing right after school was finished, already having said goodbye to the few friends you had. Moments later your familiar, Amunet, wanders into your room. She is a big black wolf with yellow eyes, she looked terrifying but in reality she was a sweetheart. “Finally, there you are.” You say to her. She tilts her head while staring at you, but doesn’t respond. She never was much of a talker.

 

You grab your bags and walk towards her. You stand next to her and recite the spell to apparate to Greendale. 

  
You were now standing in front of your house, with Amunet right behind you. It was a grand, somewhat old looking mansion. It was too big for only three people, but your father had always been kind of a showoff. You hadn't been here in such a long time. Well, that wasn't entirely true. You came here every Solstice. But you hadn't actually lived here for almost 14 years. Not since your father had sent you to The London Academy.

  
You forgot how apparating at such a great distance makes you nauseous. You feel slightly dizzy, feeling like you could throw up at any moment. But after a few seconds it disappeared, luckily. You take a deep breath and continue to walk to the front door. "Welcome home, Y/N." You whisper to yourself.

  
You open the front door and step into the entrance hall. You see Amunet instantly walk up the stairs, most likely heading towards your room.

 

"Dad, I'm home!" You shout, but there was no response. "Oh right." You say to yourself, remembering your father telling you he wouldn't be there tonight, High Priest business he said. Strangely however, you notice that your stepmother isn’t home either. You quickly dismiss the thought, thinking she must be busy at the Academy. 

 

Bags still in hand, you walk up the grand staircase. On top of the stairs you turn right, into the hallway. You continue to walk down the hallway until you reach your room. You open the door to reveal a rather large room, too big for one person. The floor was made out of dark mahogany wood. The walls were painted black with dark red roses scattered across it. In the middle of the room, against the wall, stood a huge black queen sized bed with white sheets that had a black floral pattern across the middle of it. Naturally, Amunet was already laying on the bed. It was her favorite place after all. On either side of the bed were too large windows which reached from the ceiling to the floor. On your left was the door to the bathroom. To your right was a walk in closet, way too big to fit all your clothes but your father had insisted on having it build for you. Next to it was a desk with a small lamp and some books and papers. 

 

You make your way over to the closet and put your bags down. With a wave of your hand all your clothes are on the shelves and in the drawers.

 

You stand in front of the mirror which is placed on the back wall of the closet. You look at yourself for a moment. You’re wearing your favorite outfit: a wine red 1950s back lace dress with black Louboutin pumps. You adore wearing dresses, they make you feel elegant in a way. Your long dark blond hair falls over your shoulders and in that moment the thought of your mother crosses your mind. Dad used to tell you you looked a lot like her, except for your eyes. They were blue, just like your father’s. You sigh at the thought of your mother, wishing you could have known her.

 

Deciding you should probably take a bath, you proceed to grab some of the clothes. While walking, you take a quick look at the clock on your nightstand. “9pm… He should almost be home by now” You think to yourself and continue to walk to the bathroom.

  
  


Sometime later after taking a bath and unpacking your stuff, you head downstairs to see if anyone is home by now. Amunet had already fallen asleep on your bed and you thought it better to just now wake her.

On your way down, you hear sounds coming from the living room. A sign that someone was home now. Walking into the living room, you see your father in a big leather chair, with a book in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other. He looks up as he notices you. “Ah, Y/N.” He says. “There you are. Are you done with unpacking yet?” He asks while raising an eyebrow.

 

You nod in reply. “Yep, all done.” Not that it was much, just some clothes and personal belongings. You didn’t need to take everything from your old bedroom with you. “Where is Constance, by the way? She wasn’t here when I arrived.” You ask, suddenly realising it.

 

“She is at the Academy, looking for a midwife. She still hasn’t settled on one yet.” He sighs, clearly a bit frustrated about it. His gaze falling back upon the book he was reading.

 

“Oh yeah, of course.” You had forgotten about her pregnancy, not having been home since last Solstice. She has had a few miscarriages already so it was understandable why she was so hesitant. “So uh, what was it you had to do tonight? “ You ask, trying to change the subject.

 

“A girl had doubts about her Dark Baptism, her aunts wanted me to talk to her. Nothing much.“ He replies flatly, but you can see that he is hiding something from you as well.

 

You ignore the feeling and continue. “What’s the girl’s name? Maybe I know her?”

 

“Sabrina Spellman.”

 

“Spellman? As in your old protege, Edward Spellman?” You remember the name, your father mentioned him once or twice. Not in the kindest of ways though.

 

“Yes Y/N.” He sighs. “She’s his daughter. She was raised by her aunts.” He added.

 

“Why was she having doubts about her Baptism? I mean, her father was High Priest before you after all…” 

 

His eyes snap up to look at you. He looks discontent with the comment you just made.

“She goes to a mortal school, and according to her she has all her friends there. That’s why.” 

 

“Why does she go to a mortal school?” This was actually turning into an interesting conversation.

 

“I don’t know, Y/N. She is half mortal after all, perhaps that is why.”

 

“Wait, half mortal?” He never mentioned that, it’s a rare occurrence in the witch community. 

 

“Yes, her father was a warlock and her mother a mortal. Even though Edward was High Priest, it was not without controversy.” He says stern and warningly, he knows you are fascinated by mortals and that you like a challenge. “Anyway, I am sure she is going to sign The Book of the Beast, so no more talk about that mortal nonsense.”

 

You smile a little, knowing he hates to talk about anything that has to do with mortals. You consider pressing on about it for a moment, you do enjoy provoking and challenging your father after all. You even went so far once, that he threatened to kill you, but you know he would never do that. You might not be his heir, but he does love you. Even though it doesn’t show very often. 

Eventually you decide not to talk about it any further. Instead you ask about the baptism. “So when is her Dark Baptism? And should I be there too?”

 

“It’s this friday, on Samhain. And yes I want you to be there too. You can already meet some of the coven members then.” 

 

“Alright, I’ll be there. I’m pretty tired now though. So I’m gonna head to bed. Goodnight dad.” You walk over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and proceed to walk towards the hall.

 

“Goodnight, Y/N.”

 

You make your way up the stairs and go to bed. 

 

\----

The next day went by rather quickly. You weren't starting school yet for a few days, so you just helped around the house a bit. Making it easier for Constance and in extend also for your father. When you are done with the chores, you walk up to the lounge.

 

You always fancied the lounge, it has a white grand piano placed in the middle of it alongside a fireplace and two French provincial leather sofas which were colored blue with white edges. On the other side of the room stood a chess board on which, whenever you were home for the holidays, you and your father would play chess on. 

 

The room was colored in light blue and white for the most part, which made it look brighter than the other rooms of the house. Why it was decorated this way exactly, you don’t know, but you always figured Constance wanted it this way. 

 

You sit behind the piano and start playing some random tunes, not sure which song you should play. After a few minutes of playing for inspiration, you look out the window and suddenly a song comes to your mind. ‘Nuvole Bianche’. White Clouds. It’s a beautiful, heartbreaking and yet simple song. You consider singing the lyrics for a moment as well, but you always liked the piano-solo more so you drop the thought.

 

After having played some more songs, you hear the front door falling shut. You take a look at the clock on the wall. “Damn, 6pm already?” You say to yourself. You must have been quite focused on the music, because you had been playing for almost 2 hours now. It definitely didn’t feel like it. 

 

You should probably help Constance with cooking dinner. She just had a long day at the Academy, after all.

 

\--------

 

The next day you woke up to your familiar lightly pulling at your sheets, trying to wake you. Which she successfully did, to your annoyance. She continued to pull at the sheets until you were sitting up straight, resting against the headboard. 

 

“Yes, yes. I’m awake. Now fuck off.” You say in an agitated tone, waving a hand at her. She takes a few steps back, turns around to look at you and sits down. Head tilting again, like she always does. She doesn't like you getting out of her sight.

 

You slip out of bed and make your way to the bathroom, twirling along the way to change into a light-rose crop top sweater paired with high waist black jeans and a pair of black and white sneakers.

 

After doing your make-up, which included dark red lipstick, you head downstairs. Nobody is home, of course, they were at the Academy. “A few more days...” You think to yourself. “Then I can go there as well.” You start heading towards the kitchen.

 

After eating your breakfast, you begin to contemplate about what to for the day. You reckon the chores would be done within two hours, so you would have to come up with something for the rest of the day.

 

You consider going to the town. Talking to the locals didn’t sound like a bad idea, but you couldn’t just apparate in town. Someone could see you and expose you. But you are too lazy to walk, or to even drive all the way to town. So it seems you won’t be going there then.

 

Eventually you decide to just lie down on the couch in the living room and read some books. You had noticed earlier that your father replaced the books you already read. He hadn’t told you this, of course, always acting like he doesn’t care. But he knew you would figure it out yourself.

 

You grab a book that looks interesting to you, one that goes greatly into detail about higher demons, off the shelf and lie down on the couch. Amunet lies next to you, her head is resting on your stomach. You can see her listening to your breathing as she tries to breathe in the same rhythm. She knows she is a bit too heavy for you, which makes breathing a bit harder. She also knows you won’t ever tell her that, so she tries to make it as easy as possible for you.

 

The afternoon passes by quickly. Suddenly you get startled by the noise of the front door slamming shut. Amunet moves off of you so you can sit up. You put the book down on the coffee table and walk towards the sound. You see your father hanging up his coat as he looks at you. “Ah, there you are. Change of plans, I need you to stay with Constance tonight." He says bluntly. 

 

“Wait, what? Why?” You ask in an annoyed tone.

 

He sighs, “Because she had another panic attack and she can’t be left alone for now. The nurse assured her everything is fine but she is still worried something might happen.”

 

“And why do I have to stay here then? I was so looking forward to it! Can’t you find someone else? Like, a midwife maybe?”

 

“She still hasn’t settled on one and you know that.” He says firmly. “Now stop whining about it and help me find the supplies needed for the Baptism.”

 

“Fine.” You stare at him in frustration, but nevertheless assist him. After having located all of the supplies, he makes his way back to the front door to leave. “I won’t be here for dinner but perhaps you can cook some for Constance and you? I’m sure she will be grateful.” He says while a sympathetic smile forms upon his face.

 

“Okay, whatever…” You sigh and walk towards the kitchen, hearing the door slam shut behind you.

 

And so you stay with Constance for the whole evening, chatting with her, studying with her, even playing some chess together. 

  
  
  


When Constance is finally goes to bed, you take a look at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s now 12.02am, if you are fast you can still catch your father after the baptism and talk to some coven members. You rush to the front door to grab your coat, whistling for Amunet along the way. When she stands next to you, you nod to her and teleport the both of you to the Greendale woods. 

 

Once there, you look around to see if there is a sign of the Baptism. Unfortunately, there isn’t so you need to find it yourself. You recite a spell and out of nowhere a little light orb appears. It waits for you to follow. Once you do, it starts to move and effortlessly glides through the trees. You have to pick up the pace to keep up with it, luckily it occasionally slows down. 

 

Suddenly you hear the sound of trees moving in a violent way. You halt and listen to the sound, along with it you hear the sounds of someone struggling. You quickly move towards it and see a girl on the ground being grabbed by what looks like… branches? That is without a doubt a spell.

 

You point your hand towards the girl and quickly whisper a counter spell, making the branches move away from her. You rush to her side and help her stand up.

 

“Are you okay?” You ask worryingly.

 

“Yes ,I’m.. I’m fine” She answers while somewhat panting, trying to get some air back into her lungs. “Thank you. I’m Sabrina, by the way.” You notice she keeps looking over her shoulder as if someone is after her. Amunet, who is still right beside you, is also looking in the same direction with intensity.

 

“No problem, I’m Y/N. Nice to me-” Before you can finish your sentence, you hear the sound of people coming towards you.

 

“Come with me, quickly!” She rushes past you and grabs your hand to drag you along with her, Amunet running beside you. You try to get her to stop, but you fail to do so.

 

While the two of you run away, you realise who she is. Sabrina Spellman, the one who’s Dark Baptism was tonight. By the looks of it, she must have changed her mind. After a little while you run into a clearing and see the silhouette of a house in the distance. 

 

“Ambrose!” Sabrina shouts.

 

“Ambrose!” 

 

You see movement on the front porch of the house, and hear a faint “Sabrina?” along with it. The figure moves down the stairs towards the both of you, meeting you halfway. As the figure comes closer, you can make out his features. A somewhat tall and handsome looking young man with brown skin,dark eyes and dark hair. 

 

“Ambrose” She says again, this time in a normal but out of breath voice.

 

Ambrose stops and studies you for a moment. It looks like he is about to say something, but Sabrina is faster.

 

“You won’t- “ She stops to take a few deep breaths. “You won’t believe what happened.”

 

“Yeah, I would love to know too.” You say to her, also breathing heavily. You didn’t realise you were so out of shape.

 

“I think I can guess, cousin.” He dramatically points behind the two of you, with a frightened face.

 

You turn around and see a crowd coming towards you, definitely the ones from the baptism with their robes and torches. You unconsciously move to stand behind Sabrina. As they come closer, your father begins to speak.

 

“While the blood moon still shines, you must sign the Book of the Beast.” He insists.

 

The crowd started to move closer, your father surely must have spotted you by now but he doesn’t give any kind of reaction. You look at Sabrina next to you, who looks up at the moon and hesitates for a moment before looking back at your father and starts to speak.

 

“I will not.” She says sternly. The crowd stops instantly, you keep looking between Sabrina and your father. 

 

“There is another path for me, just as there was for my father and mother. A third way.” She states.

 

“ _ And look where they are now. _ ” You think to yourself.

 

“And even if there isn’t,” She continues, you don’t miss your father’s agitated gaze towards the girl. “my name is Sabrina Spellman, and I will  _ not  _ sign it away!”

 

There is a moment of silence after those words. You stare at Sabrina in disbelieve,  _ did she really just tell him that?  _ You know your father, very well, and he will most definitely not tolerate that. And you are correct.

 

You look back at your father, who now gives you a hateful glance as well. He looks back at Sabrina and suddenly slam the Book of the Beast to a close, the sound thundering through the silence of the night. 

 

“Girls.” He says, looking back at the three girls behind him. The Weird Sisters they call themselves, if you are not mistaken. They start to move towards Sabrina. Afraid of what they might do the her, you move to stand in front of her again, slightly pushing her back.. Your father would never hurt you, at least that’s what you hope. You might have gone a bit too far this time. Amunet now stands beside you, shower her teeth and growling towards them.

 

It doesn’t look like they are going to stop, so you prepare yourself to fight them off if needed. The girls, you can probably take on. Your father, however…

 

Suddenly, you hear a voice behind you. “A circle of protection rings this house!” He stops for a moment, but your father keeps walking towards you.

 

So the man continues, “And no witch save a Spellman may cross it.” Now he seems to have gotten your father’s attention. “Any unwelcome witch that tries shall burn! So please, go ahead!” He challenges them.

 

You don’t know where the protection spell begins, so you take a little step forward just to be safe. Your eyes are still locked on your father, who raises an eyebrow and huffs. He takes one last look at you before he walks back into the woods again, the crowd following him.

 

You didn’t fail to notice the two women who were standing behind your father, now staring at in somewhat of a… shock? They quickly change their expression and walk towards you. You turn around to look at Sabrina.

“When did you put a protection on the house?” She asks the young man.

 

“I didn’t.” He says, clearly shaken up. “Though I should probably start, hmm?” 

 

“That might be a good idea, before they try to come back...” You say to him, trying to give a reassuring smile. He turns back and walks towards the house.

 

“Thank you, Y/N.” Sabrina says quietly, not looking as confident as she did just a few seconds ago. 

 

"Don't worry about it." You give her a wink before walking back to where your father left. You walk past the two women, giving them a pitiful smile. The blonde smiles is return, but the redhead just strides straight past you. You sigh as you continue to walk towards the edge of the forest.

 

Now you have to face your father’s wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

That weekend your father didn’t speak to you. He didn’t even look at you, completely ignoring your existence. Constance joined him, only talking to you if absolutely necessary. So you kept yourself busy reading and studying. You almost went to the Spellman residence to check on Sabrina, but decided against it because you were not sure if you would be welcome there. Her aunts, correction, one of her aunts, didn’t look pleased when you helped Sabrina.

 

On monday morning, you decide to confront your father. It has been long enough and you’d rather have him shout at you than give you the silent treatment.

 

He won't go to the Academy until later today, so you search around the house to look for him. You find him in his study, sitting by the desk while writing on a single piece of paper. You're sure he has noticed you already standing in the doorframe, but he doesn't look up.

 

"Good morning." You begin.

 

"Y/N." He acknowledged, but it doesn't look like he is about to say anything else. You walk over to the desk, sitting down on one of the chairs opposite of him.

 

You sit in silence for a while as he continues to write. You try to read what’s on the paper, but that proves to be a struggle. The only thing that is clearly visible is the title, which reads ‘BE IT KNOWN’.

 

“What’s that?” You ask, trying to start a conversation

 

“An Infernal Summons.” He answers.

 

“Who’s it for?”

 

“I’m sure you know who, seeing as you were there.”

 

“For Sabrina? Only because she ran from her baptism? I thought we witches had free choice.”

 

“We do. But not her.” He simply replies.

 

“Why?”

 

“That,” He looks up at you. “is none of your business.”

 

“You just said I was there too, so I think it is my business now as well.” You challenge him.

 

He quickly rises to his feet, both hands slamming on the table as he leans forward, staring right at you. His sudden mood change startles you.

 

“I **specifically** told you to stay home. And once again you defy me, making things **much** worse!” He yells. “Why can’t you just listen to me for once in your fucking life!”

 

You are used to him getting this aggressive, but there is also something else in his eyes which you can’t quite make out… Concern? Fright?

 

You also rise to your feet, placing your hands on the desk for support as to hide the fear that is beginning to manifest inside you. “ _Maybe_ if you had managed to complete the simple task of getting her to sign, it wouldn’t have been such a problem in the first place!” You respond out of anger, quickly starting to doubt if starting an argument was the best thing to do right now.

 

You can feel the atmosphere in the room changing, magic gathering. You don’t look away from him, but you can faintly hear his nails digging into the wood of the desk. _Oh this can’t be good._

 

As if realising something, his expression suddenly softens. His threatening pose changes back to his calm and confident one, and he sits back down in his chair. With a wave of his hand he fixes the pen he broke in half when he slammed the desk, and he continues writing the letter. Acting like nothing happened.

 

You stare at him, not sure what happened. He usually didn’t give up this easily, or at all for that matter. You don’t know if you should walk away or sit back down, so you just stand there, awkwardly.

 

Eventually he starts to talk again. “I have a task for you, since you so desperately want to be a part of this.” He finishes writing the last sentence and puts the pen down. He folds the piece of paper once and slides it in an envelope, which he conjured out of thin air.

You raise an eyebrow as he walks over to you, handing you the envelope.

 

“Deliver this to the Spellmans. Just place it in front of the door and knock. No need to make conversation.” He states, and he continues to walk past you, out of the study.

 

You let out a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding, still surprised by his sudden change in behavior, before grabbing your coat and teleporting to the Spellmans.

 

You arrive at the Spellman's house, standing in front it. It looks smaller and a lot less scary than it did the last time you were here. Maybe it's because it is daytime now. You walk up the front steps and knock on the door. As stubborn as always, you want to hand over the letter personally. Despite what your father just told you. After a little while, the door opens.

 

"Oh, hello." The woman says, you remember her from the baptism. She was the kinder one.

 

"Hello, Miss. I'm sorry to bother you, but I am here to deliver this." You hand over the letter. "It's for Sabrina."

 

The woman takes a moment to look at the letter, then she realises what it is. She looks back at you, a hint of worry in her eyes. "Oh dear…" You hear her whisper.

 

"What is taking so long, Hilda?" A woman shouts from behind her. So this woman's name must be Hilda then.

 

The other woman appears behind Hilda, looking at you suspiciously. "Oh, you." She says bluntly.

 

“Hi Miss Spellman, I forgot to introduce myself earlier." You hold out your hand, "My name is Y/N Blackwood" You say, smiling.

 

She takes your hand, somewhat cautiously, and introduces herself. "Zelda Spellman, and this is my younger sister, Hilda Spellman" She nods towards her sister, who gives you a shy smile.

 

"Nice to meet you both, you must be Sabrina's aunts, correct?" You ask curiously.

 

"Yes we are." Zelda replies. "And you must be family to Father Blackwood?"

 

"Yes. I'm his daughter, actually…"

 

Your answer made both Spellmans look at you in surprise. They looked at each other for a moment, but neither of them respond to you, so you continue. "Uhm, I came here to deliver that to Sabrina." You point at the letter in Hilda's hands.

 

"What for?" Zelda asks while grasping the letter from her sister, starting to read it.

 

"It's a-" Hilda begins, but is quickly interrupted by her older sister.

 

"A breach of promise?!" She scolds.

 

You notice out of the corner of your eye that Hilda keeps looking between you and Zelda.

 

"Well this is just marvelous." Zelda continues, sounding frustrated. "Thank you for delivering this to us, Y/N. We will handle it from here, have a nice day." She says quickly and she walks back into the house.

 

You still stare at the empty spot Zelda left so fast, faster than you could respond which surprises you. Hilda seems to have noticed, and starts to talk again. "Don't mind her, she is just a bit annoyed by Sabrina for not signing her name."

 

"I can certainly understand that." You reply, looking back at her.

 

“Would you like to come in for some tea? Get to know each other better?” Hilda asks kindly.

 

“No, thank you, Miss Spellman. But, uhm, maybe next time? Under better circumstances.” You give her a polite smile.

 

“Yes perhaps that is for the better.” She hesitates for a moment, “I’m sorry, but have we met before? Apart from last friday, that is. You look… familiar.”

 

“I don’t think so… I got here only last week. I lived in London prior to coming here."

 

"Ah, that explains the British accent!" She chuckles, and you laugh in response.

 

“Well I should probably get back home. It was nice to meet you Miss Spellman.” You smile.

 

“Likewise. Oh, and do call me Hilda, dear.”

 

“Alright.” You chuckle, taking a few steps back already “Goodbye, Hilda.”

 

“Goodbye!” She replies as she closes the front door.

 

You turn around and teleport back home.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Your father awaits you in the entrance hall, holding a little black notebook. You hang up your coat and walk towards him, eyeing him curiously. You can’t tell what his mood is at the moment.

 

“Did I do something wrong again?” You ask in a sarcastic tone.

 

“No, nothing of the sort. I have already prepared your schedule, you can start school this friday.” He holds out the notebook.

 

You raise an eyebrow and slowly take the object out of his hands. “But I thought I couldn’t start until next week?"

 

"Initially, yes. But I figured you were getting bored around here, so I sped things up a little."

 

You open the notebook and roughly read the schedule for friday. It includes conjuring, choir practise and demonology.

 

Your father continues to speak. "I got other business to attend to. If you have any more questions, you can find me in my office at the Academy. Or you can ask Constance, but I am not sure she is willing to talk to you yet."

 

_"That makes two of us."_ You think to yourself.

 

He doesn't wait for an answer and walks away from you. Suddenly he turns around, "Before I forget, I put the learning books on the desk in your room. You can already read through them if you like."

 

"That sounds like a good plan, thanks dad." You say. He turns back around again and walks out of view.

 

You walk up the stairs into your room to study for the remainder of the day.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You walk towards the Academy, friday had arrived very soon. You skipped the whole trail disaster because your father didn’t think it would be a good idea for you to be there. This time you decided to listen to him, not wanting to anger him further. You do feel slightly bitter for not being there, you’ve never been to an actual trial before. Perhaps another time.

 

Your father asked you to come to his office beforehand and so you wander through the hallways, trying to find it. He gave you directions, but everything looks so similar and it’s easy to get lost.

 

After having past the same classroom for the third time, you decide to ask one of the students.

 

“Uhm, hi, excuse me.” You lightly tap on the boy’s shoulder. He turns around to look at you.

 

“Oh, hello.” He says with a charming smile.

 

You are sure that smile must have reeled in many women, you certainly can't deny he is goodlooking. As much as you would like to chat with him, you needed to meet your father. "I need to find the High Priest's office, do you perhaps know where it is?"

 

"Yes I do, let me show you." He replies smoothly.

 

"You could just explain where it is." You tease him.

 

"But where would be the fun in that?" He says as he walks past you and waits for you to follow. You chuckle and walk next to him.

 

"I'm Nick, by the way. Nicolas Scratch." He said while walking.

 

"Nice to meet you Nick, I'm Y/N Blackwood."

 

He looks at you in surprise, before speaking again. "Blackwood, as in…"

 

"As in the High Priest Blackwood, yes."

 

"I didn't know he had any children."

 

"You'd be surprised about what you don't know." You laugh.

 

“Why did you transfer here?” He curiously asks.

 

“It was getting rather boring at my old school, so I thought I’d give Greendale a chance. Plus, I think my father wants to keep a closer watch on me.”

 

“Because you’re the rebel type?” He chuckles.

 

You playfully roll your eyes, “I had good grades, but I wasn’t exactly a model student.”

 

He raises an eyebrow at you and you sigh.

 

“I… experimented with more advanced spells a couple of times. And they didn’t all end very well.” You stare in front of you, not wanting to meet his gaze.

 

“Well luckily, I’m not here to judge.” Praise Satan he doesn’t ask any further.

 

Suddenly the two of you already reached the High Priest's office.

 

"Well, it was nice to meet you too, Y/N. Hope to see you around." He smiles as he holds out his hand. You gently grab a hold of it, and shake it.

 

"I hope so too."

 

He turns around the corner, out of view, and you knock on the door.

 

"Come in." A voice inside the room instructs. Definitely your father's. You push open the doors and step inside the room.

 

The High Priest sits behind his desk, he looks up and stands as he notices you. "Y/N." He acknowledges, "I see you managed to find my office."

 

"With a little help, since you wouldn't just pick me up." You mutter the last part of the sentence under your breath and you go to stand between the two armchairs.

 

Either he didn't hear it, or he chose to ignore it, but he continues. “Sabrina also starts school today. Since you have the same class for first period, I can take you both there.”

 

“That’s sweet, but I don’t need babysitting.” You reply sarcastically.

 

“Were you able to find my office on your own?”

 

“No..” You answer, looking at the ground.

 

“That’s what I thought.”

 

Before you could talk back to him, there was a knock on the door. “Come on in.” Your father says.

 

Sabrina steps into the office, closing the door behind her.

 

“Father Blackwood.” She states. She looks at you in surprise as she notices you. “Y/N? Are you a new student too?”

 

“Something like that.” You reply vaguely, “Good to see you again, Sabrina.”

 

“Likewise.” She replies as she walk towards the desk

 

Your father lightly coughs and begins, “Welcome to the Academy of Unseen Arts, Miss Spellman. I recognize that there’s been a bit of… unpleasantness between us, but that’s only because we so desperately wanted to get you here.”

 

“I’ve prepared your schedule.” He hands her a notebook similar to yours, only this one is red.

 

He sits back down and clears his throat. Sabrina checks her schedule, but gives a displeasing look. You were about to ask your father if you should head to class, when Sabrina breathes deeply. “Um…” She looks back at your father, clearly not too excited about the schedule.

 

“Yes?” He asks shortly.

 

“What about classes like conjuring? Binding rituals? Demonology?”

 

He quickly rises to his feet again. You can see he is trying to remain calm. “You have to fulfill the academy’s general requirements first.” He takes his pocket watch and examines it, “Just now, I believe, you two are due for choir practise.” He closes it and looks back at Sabrina, before looking at you. He then walks past the two of you towards the door.

 

The three of you walk down the corridors of the Academy. You stop in front of one of the few classroom which actually has a door and you can already hear singing coming from inside. The High Priest opens the door for the both of you and you step inside.

 

“Forgive the interruption, my dear, but I have two additions to your ranks.” Constance turns around and the three of you walk up to her.

 

“You already know Y/N, of course.” He remarks. Constance doesn’t look all too happy to see you but tries to give you a greeting smile. Your father seems to notice and quickly continues, “Sabrina Spellman, my wife, Lady Blackwood.”

 

Constance shakes her hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Sabrina. We’ve _all_ heard a lot about you.” You can hear the girls in the choir chuckle. “Welcome.”

 

“I’ll leave Y/N and Miss Spellman in your capable hands, then.” Your father says to her, and he walks out of the classroom.

 

Constance waits until he closes the door behind him and looks at the both of you. Her expression turns from friendly into serious, “Y/N, you can stand next to Prudence. I already know your singing talents.” She says, pointing to the spot next to the girl that has been glaring at you since you entered the room. You remember her from the baptism. You do as you’re told and walk to the spot in between her and the redheaded girl, who was also at the baptism.

 

“Now, Sabrina, can you sight read music?” She hands over the sheet music, “Just a verse or two, so I know where to place you.”

 

While Sabrina sings the few verses perfectly in tune and you see Prudence’s smug expression fall, someone behind you taps on your shoulder. You turn around and see Nick smirking at you. “Hey, girl.”

 

“Hey, Nick.” You chuckle. “Nice to see you here.”

 

“My, my.” You hear Constance say, turning your attention back to her. She turns around to look at you and Prudence. “Prudence, Y/N. I do believe you two have some competition.”

 

The rest of choir practise goes rather smoothly. Occasionally the Weird Sisters gave a snarky comment to Sabrina, but she brushed it off rather easily. After class, you and Sabrina walk to the cafeteria and sit down at one of the tables. She hasn’t spoken a lot to you since before class, but you quickly find out why.

 

“I thought you were new here too, how did Lady Blackwood know you?” She asks directly.

 

“I never said I was a new student, you just assumed that.”

 

“But why did you need to report to the High Priest’s office then? And why did he show you to the classroom as well?”

 

“Boy, you do ask a lot of questions don’t you?” You smirk. Sabrina just rolls her eyes and you answer her, “I got transferred here, so technically I am a new student, _here,_ but not like you.”

 

“Where did you transfer from?”

 

“I was originally a student at the Academy in London.”

 

“Oh, that does explain the accent.” She says, just like her aunt did, ironically. “But you still haven’t answered my question about how you know Lady Blackwood.”

 

You sigh, “She is my stepmother.”

 

“Oh.” She stares at you for a moment, but suddenly realises what it means. “Wait, so you are Father Blackwood’s daughter?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“I knew you looked familiar in some way, I just couldn’t figure out what.”

 

“You still want me here or should I just pack up and leave already?” You say with a shrug.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Our fathers didn’t exactly get along with each other.”

 

“But we aren’t are parents.” She replies simply.

 

“Okay, you got me there.” You chuckle.

 

“By the way, why did he sent you to London?”

 

You sigh again, “Is it okay if you question me another time? We don’t have that much time left for lunch.”

 

Before she can give an answer, which was probably something contradicting, you get interrupted by a familiar male voice. “Hi, I’m Nicholas Scratch. Nick Scratch.” He says to Sabrina. “Hey again, Y/N.” He adds.

 

“Hi for the third time today, Nick” You laugh.

 

“Mind if I join the both of you?” He asks, but he was almost already sitting down on the other side of Sabrina before he even asked.

 

Sabrina moves over a bit, “Sure. Sure.”

 

“Of course you can” You reply, also moving over a bit so Sabrina has some more space.

 

“I’m Sabrina-”

 

“Spellman.” He cuts her off, “You’re Edward Spellman’s daughter.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Your reputation precedes you.”

 

They continue talking, but you fade out of the conversation. You were starving, not having eaten all day, so the conversation was less important at the moment. The moment, however, is soon interrupted.

 

“Sabrina, Y/N, Nicholas, we’re not interrupting, are we?” Prudence asks, the other two girls standing right behind her.

 

You want to tell them they kinda were interrupting, but Sabrina is first. “No, not at all. Join us, please.”

 

The three girls sit down, and Prudence is the one to speak first. “Well, Sabrina, how are you enjoying the academy so far? Is it like your other school?” You know she is probably just teasing, but so far she’s been quite nice to you. Not that much to Sabrina, however.

 

“Uh, Baxter High?” Sabrina softly chuckles, looking at you briefly. “No, not really.”

 

“You know what we heard?” Prudence starts again, “We heard you didn’t want to take your Dark Baptism because you were in love with some mortal boy. Must be some Spellman kink, hmm? Slumming with mortals? Like father, like daughter, right?” Ah, there it was, the sarcastic comment that was bound to happen.

 

“And what does that have anything to do with you?” You ask, but Prudence just ignores the question, turning her attention to Nick.

 

“Careful, Nicky, or she’ll cocktease you the way she did the Dark Lord.”

 

“Why do you have to be such a bitch all the time, Pru?” He asks with a forced smile.

 

“I don’t know, Nicky. Why do you have to be such a warlock-slut all the time?”

 

“I think there is only one slut here, and that person isn’t sitting on this side of the table.” You defend him, having heard enough of her. She gives you a deadly glare and there is a small silence for a moment, before Nick speaks again.

 

“What’s your next class? And can I please walk the both of you?” He asks with a cheeky smile.

 

You quickly look at your schedule, you have conjuring next. Sabrina won’t have the same classes yet, naturally, but you’ll mention that later. “Of course.” You reply to him.

 

“Sure.” Sabrina also replies. The three of you step away from the table and as you are about the leave, Sabrina turns around. “See you later, ladies.” She says.

 

“Oh, don’t worry… We will.” Prudence says in an annoyed tone and the three of you walk away.

 

Once you are out of the cafeteria, he stops the both of you. “So, what is your next class, then?” He asks.

 

"I have Latin…" Sabrina says, almost pouting.

 

"I have conjuring." You reply softly.

 

"I have conjuring too." Nick says, "Guess we are in the same class again."

 

"Indeed we are." You smirk and you look at Sabrina, "Shall we walk you to your classroom first?"

 

"Thanks, guys." A smile appears on her face and the three of you walk to your next class.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At the end of the day, you spot Sabrina walking through the hallway. You quickly catch up to her and greet her. “Hey, Sabrina.” She stops as you approach her.

 

“Oh, hey Y/N!”

 

“How was your first day at the Academy?” You ask.

 

“It was okay. In some of the classes the Weird Sisters tried to rile me up, but I didn’t fall for it.” She smirks.

 

“Good,” You laugh, “that takes the fun away from them.”

 

“Shall we go to the girls dormitory?“ She asks.

 

“I won’t be staying here. That’s only for new students, I transferred here so it doesn’t apply to me.”

 

“Oh, okay.” She replies in a disappointed tone, looking down at her feet.

 

You can see it’s bothering her, so you try to compromise a bit. “But I will be back first thing in the morning! We can hang out before class if you like?” You smile at her.

 

This seems to have cheered her up a bit. She looks back at you again, “Yes, I would love that. Maybe you can teach me some spells from conjuring already!” She chuckles.

 

“Now hold your horses,” You laugh, “you heard my father. Besides, you can still endanger students, but I guess I could look up some spells tonight which might not be so complicated. And otherwise you can tell me all about that mortal school of yours, it does sound interesting.”

 

“Of course, I would love to! I’ll see you tomorrow then!”

 

“See you tomorrow.” You say with a smile as she walks away from you. You wait until she’s out of sight and teleport back home. You are greeted in the entrance hall by your familiar, who you pet for a while until you move upstairs.

 

“I’m sure I can find a few spells which won’t harm anyone, right, Amunet?” You playfully smile at her and she gives a light huff.

 

“Let’s not repeat what happened the last time.” She finally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> P.S. Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC lmao.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> This took longer than expected but enjoy lmao

_ Nothing but the sound of the rain tapping against the window resonates through the dark room. You turn around in your bed a few times, trying to fall asleep, but nothing works. You try to think about everything you did today: you played chess with mommy, learned about demons with daddy and were taught new incantation by… That’s odd, you can’t remember their name. _

_ You think again; later on you studied Latin with mommy, read the Satanic Bible with daddy and learned new potion recipes with… Why can’t you remember any names? You sigh, thinking maybe it’s just because you are tired. You look out the bedroom window once more before your eyelids become heavy and close themselves. _

_ Not long after, you hear rustling noises coming from somewhere in the bedroom. You sleepily open your eyes to look for the source, but it is too dark to see anything. The noise seems to have disappeared as well and soon you fall asleep. _

_ Suddenly you feel as if something is hovering over you. You open your eyes and stare directly into a pair of dark eyes as you hear it breathe heavily. You scream loudly but the sound is quickly muffled by the creature's hand. It grabs your little leg with its other hand and suddenly it drags you across the room towards the window. You scream again and struggle against it, trying to kick it’s arm. _

_ “Mommy!” You yell again, hoping she would hear it. You grab a hold of the side of your bed to which the creature digs its claws deep into your skin and you let out a loud scream. You let go of the bed when the pain of it becomes too much. _

_ The creature almost dragged you to the window but suddenly the bedroom is rammed open. A man is standing in the door framing, reciting an incantation. His features are too hazy for you to make out, but you know it’s not your father. _

_ “Daemonium, vade. De domo mea deporto, hinc excede!” He yells while holding his hand out towards the creature. It starts to scream, the sound of it is almost deafening. It lets go of your small ankle and you manage to crawl back away from the creature a little, pulling your legs close to your body and you start to cry. _

_ The creature screeches one last time before it turns into dust. The man makes his way over to you and softly rubs your back to comfort you. He is about to speak but before he can, a woman storms through the door, unfortunately you can’t make out her appearance either. _

_ “Oh, no… ” The woman says with a lightly distorted voice as she quickly runs towards you. She pushes the man out of the way and kneels beside you. Now you realise it’s your mother, but still you can’t make out any of her features. “Are you okay?” She asks while her hand moves to your ankle and you hear her gasp in between your constant crying.  _

_ “It hurts…” You manage to say in between sobs. She gently picks you up and you rests you on her hip. You nuzzle into her neck and try to calm yourself while she takes you downstairs, but your breaths are becoming shorter and shorter. You struggle to breathe while crying as you think back about what just happened. It appears your mother has noticed and she starts to walk faster to the living room. She carefully puts you down on the couch and whispers a spell, which mostly heals your leg wound. In a panic, you look around the room which is also blurry, you only vaguely see your mother and the couch you sit on. Your breathing quickens even more. _

_ “It’s okay, honey...” She tells you as she holds onto your little shoulders, gently caressing them. She looks deeply into your eyes, and finally you can make out one little detail about her, she has beautiful emerald green eyes. "Just breathe…" _

_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------- _

You wake up screaming and heavily panting. You look around and realise you are back in your bedroom again. You try to calm yourself down, but instead your breaths are becoming shorter. You feel like there is not enough oxygen in the air and you start to panic, frantically looking around for help.

Amunet seems to have been awoken by your screaming and she glances at you. Her eyes seem to widen and suddenly she sprints out of the room. You place your hand on your chest in an attempt to cast a spell, but to no avail. You feel your chest tighten and you are desperately gasping for air but there seems to be none. 

Suddenly your father bursts into the room, closely followed by Amunet. He rushes to your side and sits beside you, putting his hand your back and rubbing soothing circles as to calm you down. “Hey. Hey. It’s okay.” He says.

You look at him in panic as you feel your heart pounding in your chest. As much as you would like to relax, it doesn’t work. “Concentrate on your breathing, sweetheart.” He reminds you.

_ Sweetheart? _ He hasn’t use that nickname since you were about 5. You try to focus on Amunet, who is now standing in front of your bed, attempting to distract yourself. It’s not working because you feel your fingers starting to tingle.

“Y/N, look at me.” Your father says, “Watch my breathing.” He slowly breathes in through his nose for a few second and he purses his lips as he exhales again for a little longer. “Now you.”

You mimic his breathing, slowly breathing in, pursing your lips and exhaling for a bit longer. Your breathing has a slight tremble in it, but it seems to help because you can already feel your body relaxing a bit. He slows down his breathing after every inhale and exhale and you do the same. The tingle in your hands disappears and so does the tightening in your chest.

“Good job, that’s it.” He says carefully, still rubbing your back.

Finally you let out one more deep breath and you feel like you’re back to normal again. “Feeling better again?” He asks softly.

“Yes much better, thank you.” You reply, wringing your hands together to busy yourself.

“You haven't had a panic attacks since you were little, as far as I can remember. When did they start again?"

“I’ve had a couple over the past decade or so, but nothing like this one… “

“Do you know what caused it?” He asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes… I… I had a strange nightmare. It somehow felt so real, it’s hard to explain...”

"Try me."

"I don't remember everything… But I think it involved a demon or something." You lie, looking at your hands.

His eyes widen briefly but he quickly changes his expression back to normal. "What demon? What did it do?" He asks, almost nervously.

"I don't remember…"

"Alright, well…" He sighs and rises to his feet. "You should get back to sleep, you have school tomorrow." 

You contemplate whether or not to ask him for a sleeping potion, afraid to have another panic attack, but you decide against it. "Goodnight…" You almost whisper.

"Goodnight, Y/N." He says and he leaves the room. Surprisingly, you quickly fall asleep again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you actually feel well rested and you didn’t have anymore nightmares after the first one. You walk down the stairs to get breakfast and want to quickly head to school to meet with Sabrina before classes start. As you are at the bottom of the stairs, you can faintly hear shouting coming from the kitchen. You listen in on the conversation for a little while.

"So many midwives, but you  **have** to choose her!" Your father yells.

"Because she is the best there is!" Constance exclaims in response.

Oh Satan, yelling at each other again. They’ve been doing that a lot ever since you came to live in Greendale. You are not in the mood to get sucked into that fight so you go straight to school, grabbing some breakfast there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

You see Sabrina walking towards the girls dormitory. She just showered by the looks of it and you move a little faster so you can walk beside her. “Goodmorning, Sabrina.” You say, smiling. “How was your first night here?”

She sighs. “It was… alright.” By the hesitation in her voice, you can hear something is  _ not _ alright.

“It doesn’t sound like it, did something happen?”

“No, Y/N, I told you it was alright. Just had some trouble sleeping.” She say with a hint of annoyment.

“Okay, if you say so…” You say with a slight huff and the both of you continue to walk to the girls dormitory. Once there, Sabrina looks confusingly at her bed.

“Salem?” She calls for someone, but you are not quite sure who she is referring to.

“Has anyone seen-” She stops as she sees the Weird Sisters acting suspiciously. She throws her towel on her bed and takes a step closer to them. “Give them back.” She demands. 

“Whatever are you talking about?” Prudence replies arrogantly, sitting on the chest in front of her bed.

“My cat. Who was sitting on my pajamas.” Oh, she is probably referring to her familiar. You thought they weren’t allowed at school. Perhaps you were wrong?

“What cat?” Agatha asks, smirking.

“What pajamas?” Dorcas does the same.

Sabrina stares at them, then starts walking towards them. “They were on my bed, now they’re both gone.” 

You cautiously follow her, looking around to see if you can spot either the cat or the pajamas. It doesn’t look like it’s in this room, though.

“They are?” Prudence responds in a fake pitiful tone. “Oh, dear.”

Sabrina pushes her away and opens the chest, rummaging through her belongings. Prudence walks around you, giving you that bitchy smile. You give her one in return which makes hers fall a little. Sabrina meanwhile didn’t find what she was looking for and slammed the chest to a close.

“I know you took them.” Sabrina’s patiences is running out now.

“How bad do you want them?” Prudence toys with her.

“Give them back to me!” Sabrina exclaims as she gives Prudence a shove. Prudence is about to do the same to Sabrina, but you quickly stand between the two. 

“Don’t even try it, you bitch.” You say, staring directly into her eyes.

“I won’t be ordered around by a bastard like you. Daughter of the High Priest or not.” She snaps at you.

You smirk at her, “Well at least my father decided to take care of me. Your parents gave up on you straight away, threw you away like garbage. Can’t blame them for it, though.” You huff at the last part. Somehow, these words must have hurt her because suddenly she slaps you right across the face, pretty damn hard. The girls around you all gasp.

You bring your hand up to your bottom lip. You can feel it’s split open, a small amount of blood running from the corner of your mouth. You lick your lips and can already feel it swelling up. You look back at Prudence, who looks neither shocked nor glad that she slapped you. Pissed off is more like it.

You give her a taunting smile before you give her a hard push, making her stumble backwards. You can hear Sabrina laugh behind you, which makes you chuckle in response. Prudence moves towards you again, clearly wanting to start a fight. You can hear Sabrina fighting off the other sisters behind you, but they seem to be more careful than Prudence.

“Y/N, Miss Spellman.” Your father bellows from the hallway, startling you. He is holding an animal cage, which you assume has Sabrina’s cat inside. He looks at Sabrina, “Get dressed at once, and then to my office.” He then looks at you. “And you, with me. Now.” 

You sigh, looking at the ground. Next to you, you can hear Prudence quietly giggle. you give her a deadly stare before you stride towards your father’s office.

“Fucking it up again, Blackwood.” You mumble to yourself. 

He stands in front of his desk, arms crossed and letting out the usual heavy sigh.

“Really? One day here and you are already fighting with other students.” He sounds stern, but he also sounds disappointed.

“In my defence, they started it. They were bullying Sabrina and-” 

“I don’t care who started it. You shouldn’t embarrass yourself like that.” He walks around his desk and opens the drawer. He searches for a moment before grabbing a handkerchief.

Before you can say something, he conjures a mirror so you can look at yourself. The corner of your mouth and half of your bottom lip looks pretty messed up and bloody, she must have hit you with her fingernails too. He hands the piece of cloth over to you and you slowly start dabbing on the wound. It stings at first, making you hiss. Your father shakes his head and sits down in his chair. 

You try to heal it with a simple healing spell, but nothing happens.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. “Enter.” He commands. To your surprise, Zelda and Sabrina enter. You can’t recall him contacting Zelda so you look at him with raised eyebrows. As if reading your mind, he quickly adds. “I called her before you got here.”

“Sister Zelda.” He acknowledges as he stands up to greet her.

“Father Blackwood.” Zelda nods, and he motions to the chairs in front of him. She looks at you and you can see she is smirking a little but tries to hide it by quickly looking down on the ground. She sits down and Sabrina sits on the chair next to her. You were about to leave the room, but he conjures a chair next to Sabrina. You glare at him and sit down, lightly huffing.

He goes straight to the point. “Firstly, familiars are not permitted at the academy. Salem will have to go home with Zelda.” Salem meows in response.

“Secondly, and I feel I must ask this, are you happy here, Sabrina?”

“Of course she is, Faustus.” Zelda instantly replies.  _ Faustus? _ To your surprise, he doesn’t seem bothered by her calling him by his first name, even though he is her High Priest. You’ve seen people try to do it before, those conversations usually didn’t end well…

“Picking fights with other students.” He glares at you for a moment, you just raise your shoulders, acting innocent. “Complaining about your schedule.”

Zelda looks at Sabrina, “What’s this now?” 

You interrupt them, trying to defend Sabrina a little. “To be fair, I was the one that fought with other students. Not Sabrina.” Zelda only raises an eyebrow at you.

“I didn’t come here to major in herbalism, or Latin, Aunt Zelda”

“Well, of course you didn’t.” Zelda leans forward a bit, “If this is what you’ve got her studying, it’s no wonder she’s feeling restless. She’s not being challenged.” Your father leans back in his chair.

“I told Father Blackwood I wanted to study conjuring. Like my father.” She says the last part with pride and you can see Zelda looking at her niece proudly. You roll your eyes at that comment. It’s not to her advantage to mention her father in this conversation.

“Zelda, I can’t put her in conjuring without being sure she’s ready. It wouldn’t be safe. For her or the other students.” He raises his eyebrows

“Then test her.” A smug smile appearing on the woman’s face. He stares at her with a straight face. She purses her lips momentarily, before breaking eye contact by looking at Sabrina. Meanwhile, you are busier with continuously dabbing the wound. It doesn’t seem to stop bleeding and you wonder if the bitch might have cursed you the moment she hit you.

You then get pulled out of your thoughts as your father opens the drawer. He takes a key out of it, closes it again and walks to the cabinet nearby. He takes out a weird orb like object, which Zelda seems to recognize immediately.

“It’s an Acheron Configuration, if I’m not mistaken.”

“An arcane puzzle.” You quickly add.

“A variation on it, yes.” He walks back to his desk.

These can be incredible tricky, you once managed to open one but only because it was a beginner one. And this one surely doesn’t look simple.

“It’s a test of mental and actual dexterity.” He stares at the object for a moment, looking like it’s consuming all his attention. He shakes hit head slightly, as if snapping out of it, before handing the Acheron to Sabrina. “Solve it, and you can join conjuring class.”

“Or go mad trying.” Zelda adds, glaring at him.

“That won’t happen with your niece. Only the weak-willed fall prey to the Acheron’s fascinations.” 

“Quite right. Sabrina will prove herself her father’s daughter.” She states proudly, looking at Sabrina again.

“I had forgotten how fiercely maternal you can be, Zelda.” Well that’s a rather odd choice of words there… “But there’s a personal matter I’d like to discuss with you in private, if your niece and Y/N will excuse us.”

“Of course she will.”

“Yes, of course.” You reply, trying to smile but whenever you do, you feel the corner of your mouth aching. The both of you stand up from your chairs.

“And Sabrina’s, behalve.” Her aunt adds.

“Likewise, Y/N.” You father says to show equal authority.

“Yes, father.”

“I will, Aunt Zelda. Even through I am still missing my pajamas.” The comment is directed to your father, but he gives no response. 

“I will help you look for them.” You reply instead. The both of you give a nod to the older witch and warlock and leave the office.

The two of you walk outside and you notice Nick, who is reading something at the bottom of the small stairs. “Hey, Nick.” You greet him. Sabrina turns around, a surprised look on her face.

“Hi. there.”

“Hey, you two.” He replies charmingly, leaning against the railing. “So I heard you got into a fight with Prudence.” 

“We did.”

“Technically, just me because I did all the fighting.” You grin at Sabrina, who just rolls her eyes.

“I surely believe that.” He looks at the corner of your mouth. I’ll talk to her.”

“Please don’t. That will only make her hate me more.” You and Nick both chuckles in response.

“So, did you guys date?” She continues.

“By the looks they gave him, I’m sure they did.” You grin as you lean against the railing also.

He glares at you, but smirks nonetheless. “For a short period of time, yes. Yeah, I was involved with the sisters.” 

“All three of them?” Both you and Sabrina say at the same time, making you chuckle. He nods in confirmation.

“All at once?” Sabrina continues and he nods again. “What happened?”

“Their gifts include mind control. I wasn’t sure what was real and what was… suggestion.” He answers, but quickly changes the subject. “What are you doing with an Acheron Configuration?” 

“Blackwood gave it to me. Says that as soon as I solve it, I get to take conjuring classes. And Y/N here is going to help me.” She looks at you, raising her eyebrows.

You roll your eyes, “Not with that attitude I won’t. And I don’t think he will let you into conjuring classes if I help you.”

“He didn’t say I couldn’t ask for help, I just need to  _ open _ it myself.” You are impressed by her way of thinking, reminds you even of yourself a little. 

“Fine, but don’t blame me if he doesn’t let you take the classes.”

Meanwhile Nick takes a look at the Acheron and laughs. “Okay.” 

“What? What’s so funny?” Sabrina asks.

“That particular configuration was your father’s thesis. He designed and build it.” 

“My father did?”

“Yeah. Blackwood’s been trying to solve this damn thing for 20 years. I tried for three. Gave up.” 

“20 years? That’s longer than I’ve been alive. It must have really bothered him.” You say as you look at Nick fiddling with the device.

Nick nods, “See, the configuration is almost like a kaleidoscope. It’s colors and patterns are… “ He looks into the device for a moment. “addictive, and… the more you stare at it, the harder it is to solve. If you’re not careful, it can mess with your head.” He hands it back to Sabrina, “You can get lost in it.” 

“Wonderful.” Sabrina replies with a smile.

“Due respect, Sabrina, you’re never going to be able to do it.” 

“I have to agree with Nick, I’ve only managed to open one and that was an easy one.”

“You actually managed to open one already?” Nick asks rather surprised. You nod in response.

“If my father made it, then he probably wrote about it in his journals, right?” Sabrina continues, too focused on the configuration.

Nick clicks his tongue, “Nothing explicit. Nothing I’ve come across.” 

“Yes, but you’re not a Spellman.” She exchanges looks between the two of you.

“Ouch.” You reply sarcastically. Sabrina gives you a guilty smile and turns back to Nick.

“Sneak me into the library, get me access to his journals.” She says, starting to sound somewhat arrogant. 

“What you’re asking is impossible. Okay? I mean, if we got caught , and we would, we’d both be expelled from the academy.” Nick replies.

“I doubt I’d be expelled. They’d probably just extend my immersion indefinitely.” 

“You already want to take more advanced classes, so what’s the problem with becoming a full-time student? You’d learn so much more.” You suggest.

“Yes, would that be such a bad thing? Being a full-time student here?” Nick asks as well. 

You can see Sabrina thinking for a moment, “I should go.” She says suddenly and starts walking away.

You quickly follow after her, “Hey, you didn’t answer the question. Do or don’t you?” You curiously ask again.

“I don’t know.” She replies shortly and acts like she is working on the Acheron. “Do you want to help me with this or not.” 

You sigh and grin, “You’re lucky I like a challenge.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the afternoon, you come home feeling very tired. School was long, and quite boring today. Afterwards you helped Sabrina, trying to solve the Acheron but nothing happened so you gave up and went home. As soon as you enter the house, a delicious smell fills the air around you. You walk to the source of it.

You find Constance in the kitchen, cooking a variety of meals. You frown and walk closer to her. She suddenly stops as she notices you.

“Praise Satan, you are finally home.” She sighs. “You should have been home an hour ago!”

“I was helping someone… What is going on?” You ask confusingly. Was there a unholy holiday today maybe? Not that you can recall.

Constance shakes her head slightly, “He didn’t tell you? Great, of course he didn’t. See, sister Zelda is my new midwife and we invited her over for dinner. She thought it would also be a good idea to have a checkup beforehand. Which should be in about…” She quickly looks at the clock above the counter. “dear Satan, 10 minutes.” 

You look at the clock too with a puzzled look before she shoves a few plates into your hands. “Set the table will you. That’s the least you can do.”  You roll your eyes but still set the table. 

When you just finish it, the doorbell rings. “Get that.” Constance commands. You are so tempted to just walk up the stairs and let her get it herself, but you don’t because… well she is pregnant and it’s better not to stress her out to much. Even if she treats you like a pet occasionally. 

“Good evening, miss Spellman.” You smile as you open the door for her. 

“Good evening.” She smiles back and walks into the house. 

“Here, let me take your coat.” She politely nods and hands over her coat. “Constance is in the kitchen, waiting for you.” 

“Thank you, Y/N.” 

She walks towards the kitchen, but stops halfway. It looks like she is considering something and suddenly turns around. “I wanted to thank you, by the way. For helping Sabrina. She has tough time choosing between her mortal side and her witch side. Although I honestly can’t understand why.” She rolls her eyes at the last sentence, but you can see her face softening a little when she talks about Sabrina. 

For almost the whole dinner the three of them talk about checkups, the due date and other pregnancy related stuff. You doze off a few times, thinking about how you can open the Acheron configuration as you mindlessly poke your food around.  

Suddenly all eyes are on you. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. What was the question?" You ask with a guilty grin.

"I asked how you like the academy so far." Zelda asks again with a smile.

"Oh, I've only started school yesterday, but it has been nice so far." You smile as well. 

"And I see you hanging out with her niece a lot, isn't that right?" Constance has a mean grin on her face. She knows your father doesn't like Sabrina all too much, and she just has to rub it in a little more.

"Yes, we started the same day so I think that is mostly why we hung out together in the first place. But Sabrina has been very nice, very smart also, although she is a bit stubborn too if I must say." You chuckle and you can hear your father grunt a little, he clearly doesn't like talking about her.

"Tell me about it." Zelda sighs. “So, Y/N, why did you decide to come here?”

“Y/N wanted to broaden her horizon, so I suggested she start here.” Your father answers in your stead. You give him a confused look and you open your mouth to speak but he just glares at you, slightly shaking his head so you close it again.

“Father Blackwood already mentioned that you are an advanced student, what subject is your speciality?” Zelda continues to ask as her eyes are practically locked onto you.

“Demonology, I guess it runs in the family.” You say with a huff as you look at your father for a moment. “But I’m also pretty good at Ancient tongues. I pick up new languages rather easy.”

“Hm.” Zelda nods in reply.

“Yes she is a very talented witch already.” Constance says with her usual kind and proud smile, although you know she doesn’t mean any of it. 

“Already?” Zelda raises an eyebrow, “How old are you, if I may ask?”

"18, miss Spellman." 

You're sure you briefly saw her facial expression change for a moment, but then again it might just be because you're a bit tired.

"Only 18? You are very bright for your age." She smiles.

Behind you in the dimly lit hallway, your familiar keeps a close watch on you, only her big yellow eyes visible. She wanders around the room, but never enters. You saw her a few times already but the others didn't, she's very adept at hiding.

"Is that your familiar that has been stalking us this whole time?" Zelda asks with a laugh. Ah, so she had noticed Amunet, that's new.

You laugh too, "Yeah, she is a little overprotective when it comes to strangers."

"Not only strangers." Constance says under her breath, but still loud enough for you to hear it.

"Perhaps she has a reason to be." You sneer back, half serious. Constance just huffs and you are sure you saw a little grin on your father's face.

"What's her name?" Zelda most likely wants to change the subject.

"Amunet. It means h-"

"Hidden one, a very fitting name for her." Zelda smiles as she looks at Amunet. Your familiar suddenly slowly walks closer to Zelda, holding her head very low. Even though Amunet is a sweetheart, she usually doesn't like strangers, and she sure as hell doesn't just walk up to them. You look at your familiar in anticipation, you will call her back if needed but it doesn't look like she is about to attack.

"Stop it." Your father hisses to her, but she doesn't listen to him, only to you.

Amunet reaches Zelda, she looks at the witch for a moment before sitting down and tilting her head, just like she does with you. She lets out a soft bark and then lies her head on Zelda's lap, a sign that she can pet her. Zelda raises her eyebrows and slowly strokes the black fur on the animal's head.

You stare at them in a bit of a shock, Amunet never before interacted with people she didn't know, let alone allow them to pet her. Usually she scares them off before they can even reach you, but now she is so relaxed and you don't know what to think of this.

"It appears she likes me" Zelda laughs.

"Yeah… it appears so." You reply. Both your father and Constance are too busy with their food to pay any attention to it, they don't seem to care much.

The High Priest clears his throat, “So, shall we move onto dessert?” Everyone nods in agreement.

“Your excellency, can I talk to you for a moment?” Zelda suddenly asks.

"Of course," He says nonchalantly. "Y/N, help Constance get dessert." You nod and walk to the kitchen with Constance while your father and Zelda move to another room. When you walk back to the dining room while holding the chocolate cake, you can already faintly hear their conversation. Both their voices, mostly Zelda’s, are raised to a point that you could say is anger. As you walk closer to the room, a hand suddenly grabs your shoulder.

“No eavesdropping.” Constance says in a stern voice. ”Put that on the table and wait there.”

“Yes, boss.” You roll your eyes and walk back into the dining room. You wait there for a moment, before the three adults come back into the room too. Both Zelda and your father act like nothing happened and happily chat away again, talking mostly about the pregnancy and sometimes about the academy for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, you help clean up the table with Zelda and Constance. Your father excuses himself, saying his goodbye to Zelda and teleports himself away. He will most likely go to the church to prepare for Black Mass.

"Is it okay if I do my homework now, Constance?" You ask after cleaning up. "I still have a lot to do."

"Yes, yes, fine." She waves her hand and continues talking to Zelda.

"Goodluck with your homework." Zelda smiles.

"Thank you, Miss Spellman. Have a nice evening." You say back. Zelda stares at you for a moment, as if wanting to say something but returns to her conversation with your stepmother.

You make your way to your bedroom to do your homework, simultaneously thinking about how to solve the acheron, before going to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! It's been a while lol but I'm back and will try to update this fic as regularly as I can. 
> 
> So, Part 3 of CAOS was one hell of a ride... And it made me re-think about this fic a few times but I decided to stick with it, and I even have a better idea of the plot now!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

You wake up in the middle of the night. You look at the clock beside your bed and see it hit 3am. Suddenly your familiar starts to growl at something in the corner. You push yourself up right and rub your eyes to get a better look at what’s there. You heart jumps as you realise who it is. 

The Dark Lord.

“Y/N Blackwood.” He hisses as he moves to the foot of your bed. “It is time you show your devotion to me.” You want to answer him, but you just stare at him in a bit of a shock. You swallow and manage to nod. “Good.” He whispers, sending a chill down your spine. “I want you to get close to Sabrina Spellman. Help her, become her best friend, do whatever it takes to gain her trust. She must choose the Path of Night and you shall help her do it."

You don’t quite understand why Sabrina is so important. Why did your father visit her to relieve her of her doubts? It’s not common for a high priest to do that. And you heard that her father and aunt wrote her name in the Book of the Beast right after she was born. Why would they do that? Now even the Dark Lord tasks you to get close to her. You just don’t understand, but the one thing you know is that she is important to the Dark Lord. You’re sure you will figure out why eventually, but for now you are happy to serve him. “Of course, Dark Lord.” You barely whisper.

“Don’t disappoint me.” He says right before he vanishes again. You let out a deep breath and fall back against your pillow, running your hands over your face and through your hair. Amunet jumps onto the bed and curls up beside you. It’s not long before you fall back asleep again.

 

The next morning you walk to school together with your familiar. She’s not allowed into the academy, but she still wants to make sure you get there safely. You think it’s a bit overprotective, but still sweet. You’re chatting about the night before, but Amunet doesn’t respond much to your questions. You briefly talk about what happened with the Dark Lord, but you don’t want to linger on the thought for too long. It was an easy task, luckily. Your dad once told you about this. He said however horrible the task was, you would have to do it. Usually it was just one task, then you were done. 

Suddenly, a young boy appears in front of you. “Hello, Miss.” He greets you. It takes you a little while before you can fully remember him.

“Oh, hi there. Quentin, right?” The boy nods eagerly. “What are you doing up so early, Quentin?”

“I came to tell you where Sabrina is. Follow me.” He turns around and walks away from you, not even waiting for an answer. You frown but follow the little boy anyway. You signal to Amunet that it’s okay for her to leave and so she does.

The two of you walk through the Greendale woods, neither of you saying a word. You start to wonder if perhaps some older students are playing a prank on you, and that young Quentin was asked to help, since you walk deeper and deeper into the woods with nothing or no one in sight, except for rows of trees.

After a relatively long walk, you come to a clearing in the woods. In front of you, you can see a large tree and in front of it stands…

“Sabrina? Why is she here?” You ask Quentin, but he keeps walking towards the blond. Upon further notice, you see she is only wearing her nightgown and as you step closer, you can see her shivering.

“It’s morning, Miss.” Quentin says politely. “You’ve passed their test. You can come back to school now.” 

You start to think, ‘Test? What test?’

It’s only when Sabrina turns around and you see her tear streamed face that you realise what she was doing here, all alone. She was being harrowed.

You participated in them too, many times in fact. Standing alone in the middle of the night is nothing compared to what you did. They called you ruthless, that's where you realised you should stop harrowing others. It scared you back then at how far you could go, but seeing who your father is, it isn't a surprise. Blackwoods are ruthless, at least that is what your father would tell you.

Now, however, you were strongly against harrowing. 

Sabrina sighs but smiles a little when she sees the both of you. “You two shouldn’t be out here alone.” Her voice is quavering. “These woods aren’t safe.”

“Us? You are the one standing here all by yourself. Why didn’t you tell me you were being harrowed?” You ask, slightly concerned.

“I didn’t want to bother you with it. Besides, I will handle it myself.” Sabrina says quickly.

“You wouldn’t have bothered me. I could have put a protection spell around you, or we could have at least informed your aunts about this.” 

“No, they don’t need to know. I said I don’t need anyone’s help.” You can still see her shivering even though she tries to hide it.

You sigh, quickly taking off your black coat and handing it to her. “Here, it will keep you warm on the way back to the academy.”

Sabrina shakes her head. “No thank you, I’m fine.”

“Sabrina, just take the damn coat before you get sick.” It feels weird to lash out to someone who you’ve known only briefly, but somehow it also feels like you’ve known her for far longer. She glares at you before taking your coat and putting it on. The coat immediately changes to her size as soon as she closes it. A new spell you picked up recently.

Then you suddenly realise that Sabrina was right about one thing. You lean forward slightly to talk to the young boy. “Quentin, why were you out here alone then? We crossed paths pretty far from the academy still.” 

He turns around, looking at the forests before turning back to you. “There’s nothing out here that can hurt me anymore. Come, I’ll show you.” He immediately walks away from the both of you. You look at Sabrina with a frown. She shrugs, probably not knowing what he is talking about either and you both follow him.

The three of you silently walk through the forest until Quentin suddenly stops. He moves to stand on a tree trunk, looking at the both of you expectantly.

“What?” Sabrina almost whispers.

You kneel down to read what is written on the stone beneath him and so does Sabrina. You read Quentin’s name on it, underneath said when he was harrowed, 1892. You gasp a bit, not realizing the boy was dead already and you feel so very sorry that this happened to him. How can witches do this to each other? You look over at Sabrina, who just stares at the tombstone.

“There used to be a groundskeeper who buried us… But he died many years ago.” Quentin said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. You take a look at the other tombstones. They range from early 1700’s to mid 1900’s as far as you can tell.

“How did they let this happen…” You whisper to yourself. Sabrina still seems to have found no words yet as she just keeps looking between Quentin and the tombstones.

“Would you like to meet the others?” Quentin asks politely. You nod a little and suddenly about a handful of children appear around the three of you. You and Sabrina gasp at the same time and move to stand up again.

“Oh, Quentin.” Sabrina sighs.

“We… We should tell my father about this… and about your harrowing.” You stammer, not sure what else to do next. “Or maybe your aunts, at least.”

“And what can my aunts do about this? It’s better to tell the High Priest, but I have a feeling he might already know about this.” She answers, still looking at the children with pity.

“I think he does too… I’m just not sure he will listen to me, maybe he will listen to your Aunt Zelda? She can be very persuasive, or so I’ve heard.”

“Heard from who?” Sabrina frowns.

“Doesn’t matter. Let’s get back to the academy first.” You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose to think about how to convince your father to stop the harrowing. You are sure you already know the answer though, He is a man of traditions, after all.

“We will come back with people who can help you, okay?” You say in a sweet tone and the children all nod obediently. You hold out your hand for Sabrina, but she just looks at you in confusion. “The academy isn’t that far away. I can teleport us both there.” Sabrina hesitates for a moment but grabs your hand. You whisper an incantation and immediately the both of you are standing in front of the academy.

“I will try to talk to my father.” You say with determination. ”But I am not sure your harrowing will stop, Sabrina.” 

“You can try, at least.” She says as she gives you your coat back. You quickly slip into it and you two walk up the front stairs. Once inside, the both of you first head to the girls dormitories so Sabrina can take a quick shower. After that, Sabrina heads to a phonebooth while you continue to walk to your father’s office. You hastily knock on the door and he calls you inside.

“Y/N, why are you here?” He asks, not even looking up from the papers on his desk.

“Did you know that children were being harrowed to death?” You ask as you move to stand in front of his desk.

Your father sighs and looks up to meet your gaze. “I did, what about it?” 

“How can you allow something like that?” You feel yourself getting angrier. “They were witches, they were our own kind! And most of them were children when they died!” You didn’t intent to yell at him, but it just happened. 

He fiddles with the pen in his hand a little, before standing up. “Did you look at those gravestones properly, Y/N?”

You most certainly did. “Yes, but what about it?” You ask in annoyance.

“Did you see any graves marked with the years I have been High Priest?” He asks calmly. You think for a moment. You didn’t actually, but then you also realize something else.

“No, no I did not. But the children said that the groundskeeper, who buried them, died years ago. So there would be no gravestones with those markings.” You cross your arms and raise a challenging eyebrow, waiting for his answer. You wonder if you got that from him.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean we wouldn’t still bury those children if they died. They are still children of Night.” He rubs his hand against his forehead. “Honestly, Y/N, why are you so distrustful towards me?”

You don’t answer him, keeping a stern look on your face. He continues,“The last child that was harrowed to death was a few years before I became High Priest. In my years as High Priest, not a single child has died.” 

“But there are still children being harrowed. Sabrina is being harrowed right now and you need to do something about it!” You weren’t going to accept your defeat this time.

“Ah, so that is what this is about, hmm?” He raises his eyebrows, “Pray tell, why are you hanging out with her? There are so many others, the Weird Sisters for example-”

“The Weird Sisters are bitches who think they rule this whole school, I don’t want to be a part of that.” You cut him off, already annoyed he went off topic. You can’t tell him the Dark Lord told you to become friends with Sabrina, it’s not allowed. Your father mentioned that to you once.

“But you used to be just like them, right? Why change who you are.” He chuckles.

“That’s not who I am.” You mumble more to yourself but still he can hear it.

“Just do yourself, and me, a favor and stay away from the Spellman girl.” 

Just then, the door behind you swings open.

“Excuse me, Your Excellency, but we need to talk.” Zelda stands in the doorway, with a look that could kill. Good, you think to yourself, maybe she can convince him.

“Of course, Sister Zelda. Y/N, will you please excuse us?” He asks, as if you can say no. You just nod and hurry out of the room. You give Zelda a polite smile, but she is only focused on your father and doesn’t even bother to look at you.

In the hallway you are greeted by Sabrina and Hilda. “Hi, Hilda”

“Hello, love.” She answers with a sweet smile.

“How did it go?” Sabrina asks curiously. The two of them sit down on the couch while you lean against the wall opposite of them. 

“Well, he knows about the children. He claims none have died under his authority, but that is hard to proof.” You shrug. “And it didn’t look like he was going to stop the harrowing, Sabrina. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, thank you for trying.” Sabrina smiles and her aunt soothingly rubs her back.

“I wanted to thank you for helping Sabrina, Y/N.” Hilda suddenly says. “It’s nice to know someone is looking out for her at the academy. As unexpected as that person might be.” She chuckles.

You laugh, “Yeah, well, sometimes life can be very unexpected.” You want to mention how you didn’t expect Sabrina to be this kind. The stories your father would sometimes tell you about Edward and his rather controversial opinion created a different picture of her, but luckily you were wrong.

You notice that Hilda, once again, keeps staring at you. “Is something wrong, Miss Spe... Hilda?” You correct yourself.

“Oh, no dear. It’s just… Have we really never met before? You really look so familiar.”

“Not that I know of, no. My father used to tell me I looked a lot like my mother, maybe you knew her?” 

“And who was your mother? What was her name?” Sabrina eagerly asks.

“I- I don’t know. Father wouldn’t tell me.” You say as you look down at the ground.

“I see…” Hilda hesitates for a moment. Then suddenly the door opens, all three of you focus your gaze on it. Sabrina and Hilda stand up from the couch immediately as Zelda walks out of the office.

"Well?" Sabrina asks.

"He's going to look into it." Her aunt answers.

"And you believe him?"

You can see Zelda hesitating for a moment, unsure what to answer with you present. "If you all will excuse me, I will go talk to my father about something." You decide. Sabrina's aunts briefly smile and nod.

"Okay, see you later, Y/N." Sabrina says and you enter the office again without knocking. You immediately make eye contact with you father, who is sitting behind his desk.

"What do you want now?" He lets out a frustrated sigh as he leans back in his chair. You don't say a thing and sit down in the chair opposite of him.

"Dad…" You say uncertain, not sure how to start this conversation again. "Did mom live here in Greendale?"

"Y/N, we talked about this." 

You start to play with them hem of your shirt. "I know… but I just wanna know, please?" His expression softens a bit, but he still has his usual stale look.

"Briefly, yes. Why do you ask?" Your father raises his eyebrows.

"Did the Spellmans know her?" You ask vaguely. This is the first time in years that he actually opens up about your mother and you wanna make full use of this opportunity.

"I don't think so." He answers. Strange, because Hilda keeps looking at you whenever you are around, and so does Zelda. You are sure they knew her, but for some reason he is lying. Curious.

"Then why did they say I look familiar?" You cross your arms.

"I don't know, maybe they saw her once or twice." Lies, again. You decide to try a different approach.

"Were you married to her?" You press on. You are actually curious if he did, or if you truly are a bastard. Not that you are bothered by it, he still gave you his name and looked out for you which you are grateful for. It's just that you don't understand why he sent you away, but that is something you will ask another time.

"No. I wanted to but it was somewhat complicated." 

"Why was it complicated?" You were not gonna give up now.

"There was something in the way and later she died." You briefly see regret in his eyes, something you have never seen before. Your father doesn't regret anything, so this really touched him. Finally you ask the question which you wanted to ask in the first place, but you knew he would immediately shut himself off if you did.

"What was her name?" You ask. There is a moment of silence as he stares at you. Then he quickly stands up and walks to the door.

"That's enough, Y/N. I told you many times, I don't want to talk about the past. Now go get your books, class starts soon." He orders and holds the door open for you. You sigh and obey, you know he won't ever talk about it again if you continue to ask now.

"I hope you will tell me one day." He doesn't answer you. You roll your eyes and walk out the office. You were about to head back to the Spellmans, but caught Sabrina in the hallway. “Hey, did your aunts leave already?” You ask. Sabrina nods. "So… will they help you to stop the harrowing?"

"Yes and no. We came up with a plan, but I have to execute it myself. Without their help." She says with determination. Then a grin appears on her face. "But I could use your help. Maybe you can sleep at the academy tonight."

“No, my dad insist I sleep at home. Even though he occasionally sleeps at the academy too.” You shrug. "And besides, he isn't very fond of me spending much time with you."

"I have no idea why that is." Sabrina says and the both of you laugh.

"I have no clue either." You chuckle. Then you think back about what happened last night. The Dark Lord wanted you to get closer to Sabrina, this would certainly help. But rushing it won’t be good either, so you decide to just stay home for tonight. It’s not like he tasked you to protect her anyway. The two of you walk back to the main hall. "Hey, what's your next class?" You ask.

"Latin, again." She sighs. You don't know why she doesn't like it. Learning about how to pronounce the words and phrases is one of the most important elements in spellcasting. Even the most advanced witches and warlocks manage to mess up some words, having catastrophic results. That’s why you always pay much attention in class. Plus, you are rather gifted when it comes to languages, and very interested. That’s why Ancient tongues is one of your favorite subjects as well, although you can’t say the same for the teacher.

“What about you?” Sabrina asks.

“Oh, I have first period off.” You say, staring at the statue in the middle of the hall. He is much more terrifying in real life, you think to yourself. Sabrina frowns at you. “But I like to sit in the library to study. It is very calming.” You quickly add. It’s not a lie, it does calm you. And lately you want to focus more on elemental magic. You read several books about it and it was quite fascinating. It also added a little challenge for you. 

“So you are a nerd then?” She says playfully. You roll your eyes and huff in response.

“Some of us actually want to achieve something in their life.” You reply in a serious tone, but the both of you burst out laughing straight after.

 

The rest of the day went by smoothly. After classes, you stayed a bit longer to help Sabrina with the acheron, but you still didn’t solve it. She also told about her plan for tonight. You were certain it would all be okay, but you couldn’t resist putting a little protection spell on her. You realize that you can’t perform your dark devotion if your task is dead so better to be safe than sorry. Once you are home, you are determined to find your stepmother. Even though you two don't always get along, maybe she will tell you more about your mother. It's worth a try.

You find Constance in the living room on the couch, reading another one of those parenting guides. You don't understand why she keeps reading more, she already read about a hundred of them. But you are not here to complain, not today at least.

You sit in the nearby chair and wait for her to acknowledge you. Of course, she doesn't. So you clear your throat which makes her look up and she sighs. "Y/N. What is it?"

"Can I ask you something?" You ask, feeling yourself a bit nervous. She looks at you with furrowed eyebrows and puts the book away on the table.

"If it's urgent." 

You nod and wring your hands together. "It's about my mother…" You begin.

"Y/N, you know your father doesn't want us to talk about her." Constance interrupts.

"I know. I just don't see why? If I can just ask you a few questions, then-"

"No. Your father will kill me if I tell you anything."

"You carry his heir, if it's a boy at least. So no, he won't. But you knew her?"

Constance sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Y/N…"

"Constance, please. You would want your children to know more about you if your weren't around anymore, right?" Her face softens a little, the fear of not being there for her children must be crossing her mind. 

"Okay, fine. But nothing specific." She says with a stern look and you smile. You think about what questions you can ask her, because you didn't think you would get this far, actually.

"Were you and dad already together when I was born?" You ask. You know they haven't been married for that long, but maybe she dislikes you because he cheated on her.

"No, we were not." She says plainly. Okay, that's good to know, you think to yourself. But you don't understand why she was always so mean to you, you always tried to do your best to impress her and still she always acted so displeased with you, so eventually you just gave and started acting the same way.

"So he didn't cheat on you?"

"No, he didn't cheat on me. We got together a few years after you were born."

"Did you know her?"

"Yes, we were at the Academy together." Well that's interesting.

"And were you friends?"

"She was older than me so not exactly friends, but we weren't enemies either."

"Okay, so my mom was from Greendale?"

"Yes, she was."

"Where did she live? What was her last name? Does she have any family members left?" 

Constance rolls her eyes at you. "Too specific, Y/N."

"Fine." You think of what else you can ask, but nothing comes to mind. You want to ask so many things but you know they won't answer those questions. So for now, you settle with what you have. There's only one thing you really want to know still. "Why were you always so hard on me?" 

"Whatever do you mean?" She asks bluntly.

"I could never do anything right in your eyes. I always did my best to impress you, but nothing ever would." You look down at your hands on your lap. Constance sighs.

"I don't know. I guess... I never realized it." So much for an apology. "Anyway," She says as she stands up. "It's late already, I should go to bed."

It's not late at all, but you know she just wants to end the conversation. "Alright." You simply reply and she walks away. 

 

"Hey, British." Sabrina greets you with a smirk the next day. You hadn't seen her all day, not even during lunch break. Maybe she was just busy with classes today. Then you notice her holding a bag, she must be leaving today.

"British?" You chuckle.

"Yeah, it's your new nickname. You're the only one that has a British accent here." 

"But your aunt has one too?" You raise an eyebrow. Sabrina nods.

"Yes, but she is not here, is she?" Fair enough, you think to yourself.

"So should I get you a nickname too?" You grin.

"My friends call me 'Brina, you can call me that if you'd like?" 

"Yeah, I can do that." You smile. "So, how did it go last night?" You ask as the two of you walk out of the girl's dormitory. 

"Perfectly as planned."

"So the children were strong enough to do it?"

"They had the numbers, so yeah." 

"Great." You say. "So, did you enjoy the academy so far? Apart from the harrowing. It was your last day, right?"

Sabrina nods. "It was… okay. The classes I have now are somewhat boring, but maybe after I solve the configuration, things will be more interesting."

"If, you solve it." You say, raising an eyebrow. Sabrina rolls her eyes.

"I will, don't worry about it. But… I could use some more help, if you're up for it? We can study it further at my house." She asks and suddenly you think about last night, and your dark devotion that was requested of you. 

You sigh. "My father will likely kill me, but Heaven, why not."

You chat some more until you reach the main hall, where Quentin is standing near the statue. You approach him. “Hi, Quentin.” You smile.

“Quentin.” Sabrina says in a playful tone. “What will you and the other children do now?”

“Watch over the school. Make sure there are no more harrowings.” He says. “Even after you’re gone.” 

“That’s a wonderful idea, Quentin.” You say and he smiles proudly.

“Thank you, Miss, for everything.” Quentin says to Sabrina. Then he turns to you. “Thank you, too.” 

“You’re welcome. Glad we could help.” 

“Who are you two talking to?” A voice behind you calls.

“Each other.” Sabrina quickly answers. You’re not sure why she is lying but you go with it anyway.

“Hey, Nick.” You greet him

“Hello, Nicholas.” Sabrina greets him almost formally. You playfully roll your eyes.

“Hi, girls.” He replies back with a charming smile. He turns to Sabrina. “You survived your immersion.”

“I did. Barely. I haven’t made it to conjuring class yet, but I will.” 

“About that…” He starts, staring at you in hesitation. You raise a brow, not sure why he is hesitating but you get the hint. Sabrina however, doesn’t.

“Yes?” She asks, crossing her arms. You clear your throat and excuse yourself. 

“I’ll meet you outside, Brina. I forgot I needed to deliver something to Lady Blackwood from my father.” 

“Oh, of course. I will see you outside then.”

“Bye, Nick.” You smile at him.

“See you later, Y/N.” He says with an apologetic smile. 

Instead of going to your stepmother’s office however, you go to your father’s. You knock on the door twice but get no response, so you just enter. He isn’t there and you aren’t in the mood to go looking through the entire school for him, so you decide to leave a note on his desk, saying you will be home later. You leave out the detail about where you are going, since you are sure he won’t like it anyway. 

When you leave the office again, you can hear your father’s voice coming from down the hall as he is talking to someone. Not in the mood to talk about where you are going, and already having left a note, you hurry outside through the other side of the hall.

Once outside, you wait for Sabrina. She joins you shortly after. 

“You ready to go?” She asks you. You nod and walk along the train tracks with her. 

“So how do we get there? Should I teleport us, or do we walk, or…?” 

Sabrina chuckles and shakes her head. “No, my Aunt was coming to pick me up in the hearse so we will ride back with her.”

“Oh yeah, that sounds… fun.” You clear your throat in between sentences. “Which aunt, exactly?”

“The one that isn’t excommunicated.” She stated, which in turn made both of you laugh as you walk to the car that became visible at the end of the tracks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a general idea of where I wanna go with this story, but new ideas are appreciated! My Tumblr is @missxzeldaspellman and my insta is @miss.zeldaspellman if you want to contact me! (Or just put it in the comments here ;) )
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a little explanation for anyone who is interested as to why her familiar is named Amunet: Basically, I am obsessed with ancient times, like Ancient Greece and Ancient Egypt and I love the myths, legends, etc. 
> 
> Amunet was a primordial Egyptian Goddess and the female counterpart of the Egyptian God Amun. The name Amunet means ‘Hidden One’ and later on Amunet was also known as the protector of the pharaoh, which I found fitting for her familiar because she doesn’t speak much to the OC and usually keeps watch over her from the shadows.


End file.
